


Close Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Glimpse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpius always seems to know.





	

“Hey Scorp,” Albus interrupts suddenly, breaking the silent studying atmosphere. His voice is dangerously playful and Scorpius has every right to be wary. 

“Hmm?” the other boy murmurs, not looking up from his textbook as he underlines a sentence with his quill. It’s late afternoon as they sit outside, leaning against the trunk of a large tree as the cold wind softly blows. Both of their noses are red and their cheeks slightly pink, but they stay outside anyway because it’s never as crowded as the library. They’re bundled in Slytherin scarves and Albus is thankful for his warm robes. 

“Close your eyes.” Al says, shifting his body so instead of being beside Scorpius, he is in front of him, his legs criss-crossed and his own textbook long forgotten as it lay in the grass. 

“I swear,” Scorp sighs, finally taking his eyes away from his book, “if you do something nasty I’m leaving, Albus.” 

Albus only grins, his eyebrows raised in anticipation. His dark hair is wind blown and even more messy than usual, and his sharp green eyes almost take Scorp’s breath away. Albus’ smile is lazy but somehow excited at the same time, and it makes his stomach spin in circles. Scorpius narrows his eyes as a warning before closing them fully. He unknowingly holds his breath, his frame rigid and slightly shivering from the cold. Albus admires him for a moment, watching as his friend’s white-blond hair is framed nicely around his face. His eyes trace over Scorpius’ long eyelashes as they fan out delicately across his cheeks. Albus admires the way his pale face stands out greatly against the pink flush that the wind has created on him. 

“Well, Al?” Scorpius says irritably, with a hint of nervousness. “Haven’t run away have you? Then I’d just be talking to myself and that woul—”

But he’s silenced as a pair of dry lips meet his and if Scorpius was sitting still before, he was a statue now. It takes him a minute to respond, but when his senses grab ahold of him he opens his eyes, staring at the closed green ones in front of him. His lips are tingly and unmoving, and he forces himself to do something because  _ this is his chance, he will not mess this up.   _

Scorpius’ eyes flutter closed again as he lets himself melt into his friend’s lips. Like always when around Albus, Scorpius doesn’t think about what’s happening, or about the consequences, or if anyone nearby is paying attention. Now he only thinks about Albus’ lips and how cold they are and how warm they’re becoming. 

Albus sighs gratefully through his nose as he is no longer the only one moving. The cold is long forgotten, his face—his entire body really, feels ecstatic and on fire and—

And suddenly they were connected no longer, their breaths coming out in warm pants that fanned gently across each other’s faces. Albus was the first to open his eyes, his actions suddenly catching up to him in a dizzying sort of embarrassed haze. 

“Uh…” Scorpius began, as his clear blue eyes met green. His cheeks were even redder, if that was possible. 

“I’m so sorry!” Albus practically shouted as he pushed his friend away from himself. “I don’t know what I was thinking, honestly it must have been some spell, I—”

“Oh, it must’ve?” Scorp asked, breathless and knowing. There was a playful sort of tone to his voice, one that Albus couldn’t hear through the ringing in his own ears and the thoughts that swam around in his head. 

“No, that’s not what I meant, just to say that—well, you look rather nice today and I’m very cold.” Albus’ eyes are wide and searching and he tries desperately to find the right words. His bold attitude is quickly fading, as it always fades. 

“Like usual, your reasoning is very flawed, Al.” 

There’s a moment's hesitation before Albus speaks again. “I—uh, I like you.” 

“Oh, really? That’s a better reason, then.” Scorpius observes sarcastically, licking his lips to hide the smile that threatens to form. 

Albus watches the movement with intent focus, his mouth open as to speak but no words come out. 

“I think I quite like you too, Albus.” 

“Oh,” Albus says as he lets out a relieved sigh, “that makes sense.” He says with a smile, a smile that quickly stretches into a laugh. And soon they’re both laughing, loudly and carefree, and with all the spirit they have. “Want to kiss again, then?” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well, I thought I should contribute something and I really like this pair...
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
